No anger
by DreamsWritters
Summary: Une pleine lune, un Alpha et un Bêta. Juste un déclic pour trouver son point d'ancrage, pour garder le contrôle, et vivre une nouvelle vie. Défi, Sciam (Scott/Liam) avec un fond de Sterek et d'autres couples à découvrir. OS


Hellowwww !

Me revoila (pour votre plus grand bonheur I hope so...)

 **Rating** : T (c'est pas grand chose mais...)

 **Disclaimer:** Je vous assure que si Teen Wolf m'appartenait vous seriez tous au courant !

 **Paring:** Liam/Scott (Sciam), un peu de Sterek et d'autres couples à découvrir.

Bien entendu n'oubliez pas ceci est une fiction comprenant une relation HxH (gay) donc si ce n'est pas votre cup of tea il y a toujours la croix en haut pour vous !

 **Note:** Je ne ship pas forcement le couple Liam/Scott, en fait pour être sincère même Scisaac me vient plus facilement à l'esprit mais j'ai reçut un "défi" et je me suis dit que ce serait plutôt sympa de tester d'écrire sur un couple vraiment différent. Je remercie Mimi-Joelanski (alllez lire ses ff !) qui m'a lancée la dessus et je lui dédie cet Os

Bonne lecture, j'vous retrouve en bas *coeur*

Scott était seul. Cela devenait une habitude en ce moment...

Lydia avait organisé un double rendez vous entre Malia, Théo, Jordan et elle.

Et il fallait avouer que quand Malia avait annoncer sa relation avec la chimère un paquet de gens étaient tombés sur le cul, littéralement. Sauf Lydia qui Comme d'habitude semblait au courant de tout... À croire qu'elle cachait certains de ses talents de Banshee. Personne n'avait vraiment pardonné à Théo, mais c'était un peu Comme avec Peter, le meute faisait avec.

En parlant de ce dernier Derek avait annoncé qu'il avait découvert son oncle traînant dans la foret de Beacon Hills. Ce qui avait particulièrement inquiété tout le monde. Enfin juste avant que Derek n'annonce qu'il était en couple... Et avec Stiles. Ce qui avait définitivement intéressé beaucoup plus la meute. Scott, aussi naïf était il, aurait juré voir passer des billets entre les différents membres. Chris et Lydia étaient aux anges. Malia franchement déçue.  
La seule qui aurait pu le soutenir, sa petite amie Kira, était en repas de famille. Un truc spécial Kitsune d'après Noshiko...  
L'Alpha n'était pas possible. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Mason ne répond même pas ! S'insurgea une voix dans son dos.

Le brun se retourna vers Liam assis au sol.

-Pourtant c'est...  
-Il est avec Brett.

Scott resta bouche-bée. Brett ? Le Brett Talbot ? Celui avec qui Liam s'entendait mal et qui donnait des envie de mutilation à l'alpha. Oh, juste un instinct de protection bien sur !

-Ils sortent ensemble. Attends... Scott ne me dis pas que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ?

Question idiote de la part du plus jeune. Bien sûr que Scott n'avait rien vu... S'il était un véritable Alpha ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être aveugle avec ce genre de chose.

-Que... Non je ne savais pas.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber à côté du blond en réfléchissant.

-D'ailleurs... Comment ça se passe avec Hayden ?

Scott posa sa question en tournant ses yeux foncé dans ceux bleus de son bêta.  
Liam rougit les lèvres entre-ouvertes.

-Je... Depuis qu'on s'est séparés ça va. Elle compte beaucoup pour moi... On n'oublie pas un premier amour. Mais je... J'ai d'autres perspectives en tête.

L'alpha hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement le sentiment du plus jeune.  
Une petite heure passa sans encombre dans un silence apaisant.  
Scott releva ses yeux quand un rayon de la pleine lune effleura sa peau. Ses yeux rougeoyèrent, il ne perdait pas le contrôle, il était seulement inquiet. Et pas pour lui.  
Un grognement sourd gronda dans la pièce le mettant immédiatement sur ses gardes. Le loup-garou se releva vivement faisant face à Liam. Le blond était transformé le doré ayant remplacé le bleu si pur de ses prunelles.

-Liam? Questionna prudemment son Alpha tendant ses mains devant lui, apaisant.

De nouveau un grognement.

-Ça va aller, Liam s'il te plaît écoute moi... Il te suffit de te concentrer. Tu peux le faire j'ai conf...

Scott n'eu pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase et fut interrompu quand les muscles de Liam se contractèrent montrant qu'il allait attaquer. Et bondir.  
Scott ne lui laissa pas le temps et l'attrapa à bras le corps faisant valser une dès étagères de la petite pièce qu'ils occupaient. Et petite était le mot clef. Effectivement deux loups en plein combat n'avaient pas beaucoup de place. Et malgré la puissance toujours montante du bêta, Scott restait un véritable Alpha.  
C'est Comme ça que, rugissant et transformé avec calme -autant que cela était possible- Scott maintenait le plus jeune contre le mur.

-Liam ! Gronda t'il.

Il n'en résultat que plus de véhémence de la part de ce dernier.  
Coûte que coûte Scott appuya son corps contre celui de son vis à vis le bloquant ainsi contre la surface dure. Aie. Il devait faire attention ou il allait devenir Comme Derek...  
Scott redevint humain, seuls ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat vermeil imposant sa condition de dominant au jeune homme.  
Doucement Liam retrouva visage humain seul ses yeux demeuraient dorés et ses griffes sorties s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes. Une larme glissa sur sa joue.

-Liam...

Scott l'appela d'une voix douce, un peu triste, ses yeux dans les siens, face à face.

-Je ne... Je ne veux pas encore te faire de... De mal, Scott.

L'alpha ne sut pas vraiment qu'est ce qui l'avait pousser à faire ça compte tenu des circonstances mais il s'approcha un peu plus de Liam. Son seul but était de rassurer le bêta et d'effacer ses larmes et sa tristesse.  
Le plus vieux posa ses lèvres sur celles de son bêta. Liam d'abord surpris se détendit redevenant humain comme si son corps n'avait attendu que ça. Sans même qu'il en ai conscience. Il répondit alors au baiser mouvant ses lèvres de concert avec celles de Scott. Le corps de ce dernier le maintenant contre le mur, Liam déplaça ses mains agrippant le t-shirt le collant plus à lui.

Penchant la tête sur le côté l'alpha approfondit leur échange mordillant sans gêne la lèvre inférieur de l'autre. À bout de souffle, Scott s'écarta enfin. Le blond grogna de frustration, ses lèvres suivant celles du plus âgé.  
Il l'observa quelques secondes, le souffle court, pas encore sûrs de ce qu'ils faisaient. Et replongea sur les lèvres tentatrices. Cette fois, poussant sa langue contre les dents du blond il quémanda l'accès à sa bouche et fut vite autorisé.

Aucun des deux n'auraient été capables de dire comment leurs deux t-shirt avaient pu disparaitre mais ils étaient loin de se plaindre de la sensation électrisante de leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre.  
Et la porte s'ouvrit. S'ils avaient été plus... Concentrés, les deux loups auraient parfaitement entendu l'arrivée de quelques membres de leur meute. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas et Liam bondit en arrière loin de son Alpha et les deux tentèrent de reprendre souffle, contenance et une coiffure à peut près acceptable.  
-Alors ? Toujours vivant ? Questionna une voix amusée.  
-Peter ? S'exclama à son tour abasourdit Scott.  
Sur toutes les personnes présentes sur terre il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce soit l'ancien Alpha qui débarquerait. Et il était accompagné de Lydia, Kira, Hayden et Stiles. Rien que ça.

-Hey mon pote, on venait vérifier que vous n'étiez pas morts quand même!  
-Ou pire.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Liam ? Où est ton t-shirt ?  
-Vous vous êtes sauvagement arrachés vos vêtements ?

Stiles ne croyait pas si bien dire...  
Peter semblait mort de rire. Enfin autant que ce psychopathe pouvait avoir l'air de l'être. Et il semblait jubiler. Lydia, les bras croisés les fixait d'un air féroce.

-Je finirais par savoir. Murmura t'elle.

Et personne ne pensa à remettre en cause son affirmation.  
Les deux loups semblaient à deux animaux prit dans les phares d'une voiture. Effarés.  
Hayden inquiète du manque de réaction de son ex s'approcha de Liam et posa une main sur son torse.

-Tout va bien ?

Scott ne pu retenir le grognement sourd qui monta de sa poitrine et montra les crocs à la jeune fille. La le message était clair. Ne l'approche pas ou... Ou je t'arrache la gorge avec les dents. Décidément Derek avait une super mauvaise influence. Vraiment.  
Hayden effrayé adopta une posture soumise sans bouger.  
Scott attira Liam vers lui ses yeux rouges plantés sur Hayden qui cette fois recula.  
Le blond se laissa faire sous le regard triste de Kira.

-Je...  
-Tu ? L'encouragèrent d'une même voix Stiles et Peter.  
-J'ai trouvé mon ancre. Pour me contrôler...

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Et n'oubliez pas une review c'est avec ça que l'auteur se nourrit ! Et en plus je vous offre d'être enfermé pendant la pleine lune avec l'un de nos loup-loup (je vous laisse choisir... vous avez vu ? Je suis gentille !)

Kiss (petit hommage à Prince)

DreamsWritters *coeur*

 **ps: Si vous avez une quelconque envie que j'écrive sur un couple/fandom surtout n'hésitez pas !**


End file.
